Relationship Endangerment
by GTV2005
Summary: this will be discontinued until i get more ideas on how to make it more interesting.
1. Decisions Of Birth

Title: Relationship unbroken

Author's note: This is a Modifyied version of Mistresss' Get What you Deserve and Get what you Wanted stories, I perfer to have a different side to the story rather than tsukune being all innocent and moka being the "bad" person. Another thing, if you flame me, i will ethier report you or i will block you from subbing anymore reviews upon my threads. other than that, Here we go!

Ch1. Decisions of Birth

They were always going to be together. He knew it was true as soon as she injected her blood into him and stared back at her with his vampiric eyes that they were going to be linked for the rest of their lives in one way or another. Aono Tsukune couldn't remember being so unequivocally happy at the idea that this beautiful woman, in both her pink haired girlish and shy demeanor and her austere, mature, and extremely ravishing silver haired beauty inner self were going to be an extension of his soul, his now immortal life.

Not all blessings come without their unexpected entanglements and not all well intended plans are well thought out in every aspect of a couple's life.

He tried to remember how it had all started. When had things come to the point at which they were now? He didn't have to glance down the hall to hear his beautiful pink haired Moka getting ready. Glimpses of her flashed in front of him now and then, purposely or unintentional, he wasn't sure, but there was no denying how much it hurt to see how close she was and yet, every second that passed, she was that much further away.

She was getting ready for a date and it was not with him. One could not really call it a date, because those could be considered friendly or even with intentions of being slightly romantic with a potential to lead to something intimate. No, this was not a date.

Pink haired Moka glanced out of the corner of her eye at him, walking past in a small black skirt with thin spaghetti straps over her shoulders. The neck line wasn't too deep, but the way the thin fabric hugged her breast left no imagination if there was a bra underneath.

There wasn't and she filled the fabric taut against her with her mini skirt swishing just a few inches past her hips.

No, this wasn't a date at all.

He could smell the perfume on her as she wafted by and it made him grip his fingers along the arm of the couch a little tighter then he should have. Tsukune was sure if he was in his other form it would have fractured the love seat they had bought together when they first moved in.

Did she purposely put on the perfume he got her for her 20th birthday? The one she had made a point of putting on for only special occasions?

He shook his head, exhaling a shuttering breath that felt as tattered and ragged as his heart, his soul, his expectation of what had once been his strength in the relationship with the other woman in his life.

Tsukune had tossed the idea around more then a couple of dozen times if he should be here and every time he came to the conclusion that he shouldn't, he carefully reminded himself that if he wasn't here to witness the act himself, he would always wonder if she would hold up to her threat or if she would just bluff and say nothing happened.

Moka had never been one to lie. She hated liars in all senses and would even go as far being overly honest if she needed to, but each of her two personalities had their own way of excluding truths in ways that made him, eventually, just accept without knowing all the facts.

Outer Moka would poke at her fingers, shyly and timidly squeak about how she was too scared or embarrassed to say something while Inner Moka would belligerently tell him it was none of his business or dismiss him all together.

He heard the pads of her bare feet come down the hall, the soft, feminine pink haired Moka's voice carry over to him, "It's not too late Tsukune." She was putting on some pretty diamond earrings into her ears. "We can end this right here and now if you just agree to allow me to raise our baby the way i see fit." Moka said to Tsukune. Tsukune knew that if he did not agree, that something bad was gonna happen. "okay, i willl allow you ot raise our children the way you see fit." Tsukune said to moke making her smile. "Glad you came to agree Tsukune, i really didnt want to mate with Gin after we've been through all these years." Moka said. The mere thought of Gin getting his mate pregant with Gin's child over him would be enough to make a Male mate even kill. Moka then smiled at her mate as she made her way up the stairs into thir room with Tsukune right behind her. "As long as shes with me, i dont care anymore." Tsukune thought. He closed the door as moka approached him with lust in her eyes, she began to undress him slowly, saviouring the moment. Tsukune began to carress her breats has she was taking off his shirt, she moaned in delight as he brough her up for a passonate kiss.

The sound of their lips touching, the sound of the buttons being unbutton, the slide of cloth over limbs and then hitting the floor, the sighs coming out of her was enough to bring out his lustful side

He was surprised to be aware of when He must have first entered Moka. He could actually imagine the sound of the springs of the bed settling, as if she was on her back and then him positioning himself over her. And then there was a spasmodic jerk in the springs and Moka's quick intake of breath. She was still his Moka more then he was her Tsukune.

He continued to thrust into her making her cry out his name with every thrust, her hips moving to match his rythim, her stamina was overwhleming her as she was lost in his scent of passion and lust. "Tsukune!" Moka moaned out as he was spearing here with great speed. Who would've ever thought that tsukune would agree to allow moka raise thier kids the way she saw fit. ((i did to be honest)) She was moaning and groaning as tsukune was pounding away are her pussy making her feel more pain and pleasure.

"moka! i'm going to cum!" yelled tusukne as he was reaching his limit. "Do it tsukune, cum in my womb, get me pregant with your seed." Moka said lustfully to tusukne. He gave her one last thrust and called out her name has he filled her womb with his hot seed, the feel of his seed in her womb made her yell out his name as she orgasmed. They both layed beside eachother all tired out, looked at one another and smiled. "thank you Tsukune, You've made me happy to be your mate." Moka said. "As I am glad to be yours." Tsukune repied, Then there was a knock at the door, Moka got up to see who it was, She opened to dorr to see Gin there looking all sharply dressed. "hi moka, I understand you called me over for something?" Gin asked moka with a grin on his face. "I did but me and tsukune came to an agreement after all." Moka told gin. Gin looked dissapointed at what moka said to him. "ok then, if it happens again, let me know." Gin replied as he turned and walked away from moka. Closing the door behind her, She went up to re-join her mate who was fast asleep, She kissed him on the lips and felt her own stomache. "this will be the greatest thing in our lives next to our wedding tsukune." She whispered lying down next to him and falling fast asleep.

Author's note: This is how it should be, However Gin is not gonna take this lying down like a dog, Hes got something working up in his mind to break the bond of moka and tsukune.


	2. Gin's sinister plot

Author's Note: Heres a bio on the Character Katherine i made up

Katherine Zingafree

Age: Same as Gin

Race: Succubus.

Info: shes a girl whom gin met after the 3rd year in the academy. She has the ability to Shape-shift to mortal men's fantasy girl and like her kind, drain them of their lifeforce. Shes considered Gin's personal pet since he uses her from sex to plotting revenge agianst some folk.

I do not own the character of the original Rosaerio+vampire.

Ch2. Gin's sinister plot

It was dark and quiet in Gin's room, He was upset and angry at what Moka did, First she called him over to mate with her only to be rejected cause Tsukune decided to submit to her.

"To have the nerve, i will show them what happens when your cross me." Gin said with a smirk on his face.

Gin began to call an old friend of his.

"hello? The girl asked who it was on the other end of the phone.

"hi, its been a long time Katherine." Gin said to her.

The girl's eyes widen and a smile formed on her lips as soon as she heard gin's voice.

"Gin baby, its been a long time, good to hear from you agian." Katherine said with a smile on her face.

"Katherine, would u be interested in doing a favor for me?" Gin said with his tail swishing happily.

"Of course, i'll be rite there in a few minutes." Katherine said as she hung up the phone and got ready to go to gin's house. Gin then hung up his phone with a sadistic smile,

"this is gonna tear the entire family up when i put this plan into action." Gin said.

Katherine arrived at gin's house and knocked on the door, Gin opened the door to see Katherine looking excatly like Moka Aono's outter form, this made gin happy of course as he invited the fake moka in.

"Was this wat u wanted gin dear?" Kath said with a smirk on her face. Gin couldn't believe that Kath of all girls could make herself to look like the real thing.

"y yes kath, that is what i wanted u to look like." Gin said to kath.

He then told her of the plot he had to get tsukune to hate moka and to have her family break the bonding between moka and tsukune. This made kath happy since shes gonna "mate" with gin and have it put up on his Porn site called Werewolves playground.

"well now, shall be begin Gin?" Kath asked gin if he was ready,

With that gin began to get his wecam on and started to takes off kath's clothes on cam, Kath then took off gin's clothes on cam as well, Gin laid her down softly so its not to draw suspection that it was not the fake moka. He began to kiss her neck sofly and carress her breast making the fake moan with pleasure, Kath meanwhile was stroking gin's manhood making his tail wag with delight. Gin then started to work his way down to her womanhood and began to lick her, Kath's sharp gasp was expected from the way gin licked her before, She then moved her hands up to his hair and stroked his hair as he was licking her with passion.

"oh gin, that feels so good, i'm glad you got good at this." Kath moaned with delight. Gin then started to twril his tounge inside of kath causing her to moan loudly enough for the cam to record. To gin, he was enjoying the taste of kath agian, the taste to him was something he could never get bored of. He then pulled his tounge out of her and postioned himself with his penis at kath's vigina, Kath braced herself as gin entered her with great force, Kath the led out a yelp as he rammed her with great speed, the force gin used was enough to satisfy Kath as he was rocking his hips trying to get a rythim going, the rythim was good enough for kath as she was moaning and yelping with pleasure.

"Ohh gin, dont stop, go faster please gin." Kath said to gin as she was enjoying this moment. The pleasure she was feeling, the way gin felt inside of her was enough to make her want him more. Gin was getting close to his limit. "Kath, i'm gonna." Gin tried to say but kath then nodded.

"Do it gin, Come inside me, Make me pregant with your child!" Kath said sounding like moka, "take it all Moka!" gin said as he released his seed inside Kath who was acting like moka. The feel of his seed inside of her caused Kath to orgasmed as moka. When he was done he then got up and pressed the stop button on his recorder finishing the recording of him and Kath having sex as Gin and Moka. "now all i have to do is upload this video to my site and the fun shall begin. " Gin said grinning at kath, "yes gin, this will surely break not only the bond, but both moka and tsukune." Kath said to gin as she got up to get dressed. "if u want kath, you can stay with me for a little longer." Gin smiled. Kath nodded and stayed with gin that night.

Author's note: The plan has been set, How will Tsukune and moka react when their family finds out moka had sex with gin and not her mate tsukune. I will make another chapter regardless of the negative reviews made by the lowlife retards.


	3. Intentions  Vampire

Disclaimer's notice: i do not own any rosario+vampire chars except the one i make up

Moka: So many people flaming this fic, i winder why?

Me: they're nothing more than flamers and trollers who get off on making newbie feel bad so i really dont give a shit about the tools anymore

Tsukune: this is serious bullshit the way they act.

Moka: yea it is, but on with the fic.

Ch.3 Intentions and Vampire

it was a beautiful day as moka was wakened up by the ringing of the phone, She wondered who would be callling this early, She then picked up the phone and herd her siser Kokoa on the other end.

"Kokoa, why are you bothering me and Tsukune?" Moka said angerly.

"We got a serous problem one-sama...Wait a second, Tsukune is with you? i thought u were with gin?" Kokoa said to Moka.

Moka was then shocked at what she heard from her sister Kokoa.

"Dont be stupid kokoa, gin was never with me, Only Tsukune is here with me, Not gin." Moka told kokoa.

"well one-sama we got an issue here, Our father has requested your presence at the castle immedately." kokoa said to moka.

Moka could not disobey her father request.

"ok, i'll be there shortly." Moka said as she hung up the phone.

Tsukune then wokje up and walked down the stairs where he saw Moka looking worried.

"what happened moka-chan? u look worried about something?" tsukune asked moka.

moka looked at tsukune with a worried look.

"my father has requested my presence in the castle, according to kokoa, it's urgent." Moka told tsukune.

Tsukune then knew this was gonna involve him as well.

"i'll come as well since i know this is gin's doing?" tsukune said

moka then looked at him suprised.

"how do u know its gin?" moka said.

"think about it, GIn wanted u to be his mate since our day at the acadamey days, If i know gin very well, He will be plotting revenge." tsukune said.

Moka was not sure if tsukune was speaking the truth, but nonetheless, they must preapre to go to her father's caslte. they began to pack up, head inside the car, and drove to her father's caslte. Wat await them as they enter's the Dark Lord's caslte?

Tsukune: Damn dude, u did alright for this one.

Me: people wouldn't know talent if it was up their asses tusukne.

Moka: to go back to my father's caslte. I'm starting to get chills.

Me: dont we all get chills when we see your father's castle


	4. gtv

Hey all its GTV,

those who like my fic i say ty, but to those who hate it i say FUCK YOU AND HAVE A HORRABLE DAY BITCHES! Another thing, yea theres spelling errors and grammar errors as well, IF you took the time to read the fucking description then you would've known instead of writing the review stating it like the fucking immature children you truly are. If u dont like my fics, then dont read and post reviews on them, its that easy for even children to use. And i will be personally blocking Users who are posting bad Reviews about my fic or trying to troll/flame me for my work. Its bad for me to concentate on my fic with retards posting bad reviews.

Fic lord,

GTV


End file.
